


Kinktober Day 1: Wax Play

by melonbun



Series: Linhardt/Mercedes/Byleth [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: @ Byleth, Other, POV Second Person, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/melonbun





	Kinktober Day 1: Wax Play

"Do you want to try something tonight?" 

You hum inquisitively, looking up from your book. He's holding a candle in his hand which isn't alarming by itself except he doesn't have a candle holder and it's a smaller candle than normal.

“It’s called wax play. Here, hold out your arm.” You do and he flips your arm outside down then holds the candle over it, letting a drop of wax hit your skin. It stings and you jerk in surprise. 

“The lower you hold it the hotter it is; this is a good height,” and he demonstrates again.

"Scrape it off." You do and it's surprisingly easy to pick off. There's a little red dot where wax used to be. You tilt your head, guessing the appeal is in the heat and the decoration. He nods once before beginning to strip. "Here, try it on me." And he lies down on the bed with his head pillowed in his arms.

You do and quickly see the appeal. There's a guessing factor similar to when wearing a blindfold, he doesn't know when or where the next drop will land and his skin jumps and twitches as they spatter his back.

You appreciate the way his muscles stretch, lithe and languid like a cat’s, the smattering of milky wax spread over his skin, and the sweat beading on his back.

“So beautiful…” You note the way the Lin’s eyelids flutter close and remember how he always reacted to your praise during classes, with a shy smile and a pretty blush. He told you the first time he wasn’t used to praise and after that you made sure to praise him whenever he deserved it, both because he was deserving and because you loved the reactions it got out of him. 

You scratch the wax off of his back, loving the way it feels, smooth and rounded. His skin is so warm to the touch. When you reach his ass you squish it just the tiniest bit because you can't resist and because your hands are already on it.

“Flip over,” you tell him and he does.

You start at his chest, covering his lovely skin in more white, dripping it over his nipples and watching the way his eyelids flutter with every drop. You make your way down his stomach, which seems more sensitive, jumping with each drip.

You love the way his cock stands at attention, it too has a pretty red blush and you want to touch it. An idea form is your head. When you drip the wax over his cock it jerks and he gasps, just the hints of a moan at the edges. You don’t miss the way his eyes scrunch and his hands fist the sheets. You pepper his thighs with wax, watching as he lets out warm puffs of breath and begins to fist and unfist the sheets as you circle around his cock.

When you finally drip the wax onto it again he lets out a hiss that warbles into a moan, biting his lip. You coat the back of his cock in wax. Then scratch it off with your blunt fingernails, taking the time to rub at the head with your thumb. It’s so warm. You put the head to your lips and swipe at its precum with your tongue. Linhardt moans and you smile, “you sound so beautiful, love,” and watch as his cock drips another drop of precum.

“So beautiful,” you murmur as you scratch wax off of his chest, setting the candle to the side and climbing over him. He sighs at the first touch of your cock to his. You reach down and fist your cocks together. You slowly fuck into your fist, loving the sinuous slide of flesh on flesh, his eyes open on a sigh and he looks so beautiful, his face is relaxed and warm. You keep your pace slow and languid, smearing beading precum over your dicks and rutting slowly into your palm. When the two of you cum it is with a soft shudder and a moan.

Linhardt always gets sleepy after an orgasm so you let him doze while you clean up. His cock twitches as you wipe it down with a damp washcloth and he hums before rolling onto his back. There are still rounded drops of wax everywhere you do your best to clean up lest they get scattered everywhere in your sleep but eventually you crawl in next to him and fall asleep as well.


End file.
